Teddy Lupin drabbles
by StarkidGleekPotterHeadWarbler
Summary: Parts of Teddy's life! AU  Tonks and Lupin are still alive  Whether it's relationships, surviving school, work, love, family. Stories of his life in general. Now taking requests.
1. Gone

Teddy Lupin sat innocently on his grandmother's lap. He was completely oblivious to the ceremony going on around him. Crowds of people sat in a cemetery all dressed in black.

His hair was the brightest thing there. The one and a half year old would gurgle every once and a while but even he knew the seriousness of the gathering.

The funeral of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.

Harry Potter stood up and made a speech about the both of them,

"Remus was the best professor I ever had and an even better friend. He was an inspiring person but was still as clueless as ever at the love coming from his wife. He didn't even know that the woman who would later become his wife adored him with all of her heart, ignoring his furry little problem as Sirius would say. Which is kind of stupid as his wife is the loudest, clumsiest and bubbliest person I know. Tonks could trip into your heart by just looking at you. She is the only Auror to be accepted straight out of Hogwarts before our year which proves that she was as brave and clever as anyone, probably more so.

"They are both the bravest people I know and are going to be dearly missed by everyone, including their little boy, Teddy," He raised a locket that belonged to Tonks,

"To Tonks and Remus!"

At the mention of his mother's preferred name, Teddy perked up,

"Mama?" Andromeda looked down at her grandson and sighed,

"Shh, Teddy,"

"Mamaaaa! Dada!" Everyone looked around at the big noise coming from the baby; Andromeda tried soothing the little boy but he just burst into tears.

All of the adults there bowed their heads in sympathy. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and nodded at him. Harry squeezed her hand and walked quickly over to the crying child.

He opened the locket and knelt next to Teddy,

"Look Teddy, It's you, mummy and daddy," Sure enough, inside the locket was a picture of Remus with his arm around a pink haired Tonks who was holding a very small Teddy who was sporting bright turquoise hair.

Teddy's eyes cleared quickly and he traced a chubby hand over the happy faces. He giggled and closed his fingers around the locket and pulled it from Harry's grip. Harry smiled,

"Good boy,"

Soon after Teddy's outburst the ceremony was closed.

Later that evening once Teddy was put to bed, at the burrow, Andromeda found that everyone else had retired early as well except for Molly,

"Evening Molly,"

"Good evening Andromeda. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am coping," Molly saw the steely pain in her eyes,

"How's Teddy?"

"He doesn't understand properly. But I think he knows that their gone. When he gets older, he will feel great loss,"

"The poor child, why did they have to die?"

"Because life is un fair," Molly heard Andromeda's voice crack; the tears were fast approaching. Andromeda put her hand over her mouth and sobbed. Molly shuffled quickly towards her friend and gave her a hug. She soothed Andromeda,

"Shhhhh, Let it out Annie," Tears streamed down her face, smudging her mascara, which made her look oh so much like her cousin, Bellatrix,

"Rem-us…Nym…ph…a….d-Dora…and T-Ted. I…'ve lost s-so muchhh," More sobs escaped her.

"Shh, it's alright Andromeda, it's alright," Ron then chose the wrong moment to come and get a glass of milk.

His eyes widened. Molly lifted one hand off Andromeda's back and used it to shoo her son back to bed.

'Why was life so unfair?'

Sorry for the shortness…they get longer! 3


	2. Reunited

On Teddy's 5th birthday, as much as he was enjoying it, there was something bugging the 5 year old.

What was bugging him was the fact that his godfather's wife had just given birth to a baby boy named James and they were over the moon but it made Teddy wonder,

'Where were his parents?'

Sure, he had a locket with a picture of them in but where were they? So he decided to ask Harry,

"Uncle Harry, where is my mummy and Daddy?" Harry's hand scratched the back on his head,

"Umm, come on Teddy, let's talk about this outside," He grabbed Teddy's hand and gently tugged him outside. As soon as they were out of the building, Harry knelt down,

"Listen Teddy, all you really need to know is that your parents love you very much. They didn't want to leave you,"

"But they did, Uncle Harry, they did!"

"There still here though," Teddy's hair darkened rapidly to a very dark red,

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

Harry winced and sighed,

"I lost my parents as well when I was your age as well," Teddy went from angry to confused in an instant,

"But didn't you ever want them back, your parents?" Harry was about to retort but he realised that the kid had a point,

"Every day,"

"I would love to just talk to them. To know what they're like," Harry's lips pressed into one line while he listened to his godson. It was the kid's birthday, why not, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the small stone he hadn't thought about for years,

"Teddy, this is a resurrection stone. It's a very rare item. It helps you communicate with someone you've lost. No one else can see them only you. Think really hard about them while holding the stone in your hand. They can't stay with you forever Teddy, remember that," And with that Harry walked back inside.

Teddy looked down at the stone and smiled. He decided to go under the oak tree, where his parents are buried. He sat and clenched the rock in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened them, in front him stood a slightly translucent version of his parents. Exactly how they'd been in his locket,

"Mummy, Dad?"

Tonks eyes welled up with tears,

"My baby boy, you look so grown up. I must be dreaming," Remus eyes were wide and understanding,

"Dora, I don't think you're dreaming. He's using the resurrection stone. We're still dead,"

"I know but look at him, our son. He's still got your eyes and his hair is still turquoise,"

Teddy looked at his parents and a fresh tear dripped down his face,

"Mummy, why did you leave me?"

"Honey, we didn't want to, not at all, we love you very much,"

"But I miss you so bad. I feel like part of me is missing. I love you, please don't leave me, mummy, you too daddy," Tonks almost burst into tears right there and then,

"Listen sweetie, it's complicated," She looked to her husband for help,

"We can't stay, Teddy, we would love to stay really, but it's not up to us,"

Teddy yelled,

"YES IT IS. YOU CAN BE ALIVE IF YOU WANT TO!"

Tonks tried to put a hand on the five year olds shoulder but her hand just turned into wispy smoke. She gasped and brought her hand back for it to reform,

"Teddy, we want to be alive, more than anything," Lupin agreed,

"More than anything,"

Teddy lifted the locket out of the top of his shirt and stared at it fiercely,

"Bring my parents back. Bring my parents back. Bring my parents back. Please," He squeezed his eyes shut, so tight that a fresh tear streamed down his face.

There was silence for about a minute.

Tonks gasped, she took that same locket out of her shirt, and it was glowing. Teddy's was glowing as well. Tonks' locket became solid and opaque, it connected with Teddy's one.

Remus grasped at his chest,

"My chest feels warm," Tonks shivered,

"Mine as well, what the hell is happening to us, TEDDY! Are you alright?"

"Mummy, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I don't know about you Remus but I feel better than alright, I feel alive!"

There was a huge flash of light.

Teddy's hair turned gold, to match the light. He shielded his eyes,

"MUM, DAD!"

"Teddy?"

He opened his eyes to see both of his parents staring at him. Tonks ran forward and stopped right in front of her son. She slowly reached out and tried to touch his face.

Skin met skin.

Dora's hair turned turquoise to match her son. She grinned and ran back to Lupin. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Teddy. Tonks then grabbed Teddy's little hand and brought both her husband and son's hand together.

Remus's normally solemn expression turned happy instantly. His whole face lit up. Teddy grinned like his mother and pulled both of his parents into a bone crushing hug.

They were all laughing and jumping around; Remus lifted Tonks up, gave her a huge kiss and spun her round. Then he lifted Teddy up and tickled him all over.

Teddy squealed happily.

Harry Potter heard his squeal and misunderstood it. He thought it was one of terror. From his wife's side on their veranda he heard the squeal,

"Teddy?"

"TEDDY?" Andromeda, Bill and Fleur with little Victorie heard Harry's cry and followed the sound,

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looked out into the darkness worriedly,

"I heard Teddy. He sounded scared,"

"POTTER? How could you let my 5 year old grandson OUT BY HIMSELF?" Ginny tried to calm the worried grandmother with not much avail. Harry ran out into the darkness. Bill quickly handed 3 year old Victorie to Fleur,

"I'll be back in a minute, chere," Fleur nodded. Andromeda ignored Ginny and followed Harry and Bill into the woods.

Harry got to a clearing in the woods,

"TEDDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry was desperate. He got no answer; he turned and punched a tree,

"Damnit,"

Bill skidded into the clearing,

"No luck?"

"None,"

Andromeda came next, her greying hair flying wildly,

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON, POTTER?" Harry and Andromeda stood staring each other out for a few seconds before,

"Grandma, I'm here," Teddy walked out happily from behind a tree. Andromeda ran up and hugged him,

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried, I thought I lost you. I could never forgive myself if I lost you as well. You're the only family I have left, Teddy. Please never leave me. I couldn't stand it if I couldn't find you. Please don't put me through that," She plucked a twig out of his pinkish hair.

Harry sighed and gave him a hug,

"Where did you go Ted? I heard you squeal, I thought someone had come and taken you. Don't do that! Please,"

Bill laughed slightly,

"What's with the hair mate? I never thought pink was your colour,"

Teddy grinned, "I love the colour pink, it's the colour of my mum's hair," The three adults looked at each other uncomfortably,

"Ted, it was the colour of your mum's hair, not is," Harry said. Teddy shook his head,

"No, Uncle Harry, is," Then Teddy turned to the bush that he's just come out of, it started rustling. Bill pushed Teddy behind him and he lifted his wand,

"Who's there?"

A flash of pink and brown entered their sights,

"Wotcher Bill, Harry,"

Tonks walked out and winked at the two guys with Remus in tow. They were just gaping at them while Teddy ran up and was picked up by his father.

Harry just gaped at them,

"But how can this be? I saw you both die 5 years ago,"

"Yeah but just remember that according to what Ted says, you gave him the resurrection stone and he believed more than anything that we were alive, so I'm guessing that death took mercy on us and let us raise our son," Remus said proudly. Bill whistled,

"Wow, well Tonks, come and give your old school friend a hug," Tonks shrugged and tackled one of her best friends. Remus put Teddy down and gave Harry a manly hug,

"Thank you for taking care of my boy," He whispered thankfully. Harry hugged back and said loudly,

"We had help," All hugs stopped and all eyes were immediately turned to Andromeda Tonks.

Her eyes linked with her daughter's. Tonks' eyes filled with tears,

"Mum?"

"Nymphadora?" Silence filled the woods. Andromeda regarded her daughter stonily. Tonks said,

"Mum, it's Tonks," Andromeda smiled and ran forward and embraced her daughter,

"My baby girl, you're alive. How?"

"I don't know mum. I don't know. All I know is that me and Remus are back for good,"

Teddy smiled and ran up to Tonks. She picked him up and placed a kiss on his turquoise hair.

As they walked back to the Burrow, Teddy looked up at both of his parents' faces. They were both smiling as if they'd won the lottery.

Pink, blue and brown.

What an odd family they made but Teddy knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Please give feedback and review! x


	3. New Additon

13 months later Teddy sat with Molly and his grandmother on the uncomfortable chairs at St. Mungos maternity unit.

Teddy asked,

"Where's mummy?" Andromeda looked briefly up from her book and smiled lightly. Molly decided to answer her 'adoptive' grandson,

"Well your mother is bringing life into the world with your little brother or sister. And your father is helping her,"

Teddy grinned a toothy grin, literally, with one of his front baby teeth missing,

"I want a brother so I can play stuff with him like Quidditch. Girls don't play games like that. They're too girly," Molly laughed and released some withheld tension,

"But Teddy, Victorie's a girl but you don't call her girly," Teddy's hair turned pink and he blushed.

Andromeda found this much more amusing than her book,

"That's right Teddy. You seem to enjoy little Vicky's company much more than anyone else," Ted blushed a very bright pink. He mumbled,

"No, she follows me around. She's only a baby, she's 4 and I'm 6,"

Molly and Andromeda shared smiles.

"Whatever you say Teddy," Teddy's hair turned a very dark red. He slumped down in his seat and folded his arms. He muttered,

"I really hope that mummy has a boy,"

"Why's that Teddy?"

"Because all mummies and daddies think that little girls are cute. I just got them back; I don't want to lose them to a stupid girl,"

Both elder women were taken back. Andromeda put a reassuring arm on her grandson's shoulder,

"Teddy love, just because your parents have another kid doesn't mean that they'll love you any less,"

"But James has a little brother now as well and he doesn't seem so happy. He keeps crying," Molly sighed,

"All babies cry Teddy," Teddy tried to argue his case,

"Yeah but, Victorie has a little sister and she didn't like it. She told me so,"

Molly sighed again. Trust Victorie, her eldest grand child may be quite smart for her age but she is still her mother's daughter,

"Most older siblings say that about their younger siblings. Trust me, I know Ted. I had seven children. Each thought that exact same thought especially your uncle Ron when Auntie Ginny was born. But they all cared about each other very much,"

Teddy nodded understandingly and whispered,

"Grandma, Molly, I'm scared, what if my little brother or sister doesn't like me? What if my hair is too strange?"

Molly and Andromeda both looked down at the small 6 year old. Andromeda said,

"Listen Teddy, life's scary and unpredictable. Your parents both proved that when they came back from goodness know where. But the best thing about life is that it gives you little miracles. Don't be afraid of that Ted, be brave,"

Molly added, "Plus, who wouldn't love you. Between you and your mother, I don't know who wouldn't be able to love you. Teddy, also remember, the way you look makes you yourself. Not anyone else,"

Teddy nodded and his hair went back to its regular blue,

"Thanks Grandmas'," He grinned and his tawny brown eyes twinkled.

They sat for a few seconds in silence, then Remus came careering down the hallway. He skidded to a stop at his son,

"She's done it. She gave birth to a living being,"

Remus looked as happy as he was when Teddy was born. Molly clapped her hands,

"That's wonderful, Remus," His eyes twinkled,

"Teddy, would you like to see the baby?" Teddy nodded happily. He hopped up and grabbed his father's outstretched hand. Remus turned back to the women,

"You can come soon, okay. Please let Teddy see his sibling first,"

Both women nodded and shooed the werewolf and his son back to the hospital room.

They sped through the endless corridors.

Finally they got to the room. Remus stopped right outside and knelt down to face Teddy,

"Theodore, you need to be really quiet when we're inside okay. And don't jump on your mother either. She doesn't need to be mauled by a 'part' werewolf, no matter how harmless the pup is," He smiled and his son smiled back.

As if to make a point, Teddy pulled out an invisible lock and zipped his mouth shut. Remus patted him on the back and opened the door and walked right in.

Teddy lingered in the doorway. He felt the sudden urge to run away, he was scared and he knew it. He was about to make a break for it when his grandmother's words hit him,

'_Don't be afraid, Ted. Be brave,'. _

She was right, Teddy Remus Lupin is a brave boy and is not afraid of anything. Nymphadora Tonks looked tired and worn out but happy, very happy. Her normally pink hair was mousy brown and was plastered to her forehead. In her arms was a bundle of blankets.

Tonks spotted her brightly haired son and gestured him in,

"Come on in Teddy. There's someone I want you to meet," Teddy walked over to his exhausted mother and looked into the little bundle of blankets.

Staring up at him was a chubby, pink face with light brown tufts of hair and Tawny brown eyes like both himself and his father. Remus came and stood over his son.

"Teddy, meet your little sister, Aurora Nymphadora Lupin,"

Earlier today, Teddy Lupin didn't want a little sister, come to think of it he didn't want a sibling at all but looking down at his sister's face he realised that he couldn't be gladder to have a little sister.

Someone to look after.

Teddy's whole face lit up,

"My little sister,"

Aurora seemed to gurgle lightly then she sneezed.

Her hair changed colour, to a bright purple. Remus smiled and rolled his eyes,

"Another Metamorphagus in the family, gosh, if the younger ones are like their mother, then they might just take over the world,"

Tonks smiled lightly,

"Hush, you," She looked down into the baby in her arms,

"My baby,"

It's a fact, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin has an infectious smile. Remus started smiling, Teddy started smiling and the baby started smiling. Teddy said,

"She's beautiful,"

Remus nodded,

"Just like her mother," He bent down and pecked his wife on the forehead. She gently smacked him on the shoulder,

"You softy," She closed her eyes briefly and Remus took it as a token to leave, he ruffled Teddy's hair,

"Alright, kiddo, we have to go now. Let grandma and Molly come and see Aurora now okay?" Teddy nodded,

"Can we get ice-Cream?"

"Sure Teddy, why not?"

Please Review and give feedback! x


	4. Bickering and broken Legs

Teddy Lupin sat in a tree.

The same tree that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were once buried and brought back to life.

Teddy Lupin was sitting in a tree because his 6 year old sister had chased him up there. Not intentionally, mind you.

Aurora 'Rory' Lupin wanted help with her homework and her mother and father told her to get help from her 12 year old brother.

"Rory, go away!" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes and purple hair,

"Please, mummy and Daddy told me to get you to help!"

"Rory you're 6, why do you even have homework,"

She blushed a pale pink and her hair showed it more,

"It's extra credit," Teddy blinked. His sister was a bit of a nerd and he wanted to eat his chocolate in peace,

"Go away Aurora,"

She growled, and her hair went a very dark red,

"My name is NOT Aurora, it's Rory,"

"That's a boy's name,"

"I don't care,"

"Whatever you say Aurora,"

Teddy smiled smugly at the fact that he could wind up his sister.

Teddy-1 Aurora-0.

She looked like she was about to boil over. Teddy was told never to get on his sister's bad side. As pure hearted as she was, she had a temper to match the whole Black family.

Teddy began to get nervous. Rory's hair turned long, black and curly, like Bellatrix Lestrange, their great aunt.

Teddy gulped and tried to scoot further up the tree. Just as Rory reached proper boiling point she did something that surprised even Teddy.

Her lip started trembling. And her hair went to a light shade of blue. Teddy realised he went too far for the 6 year old.

"Rory, don't cry. I was only teasing!" Her eyes started watering even more.

"I'm sorry Rory. Please, Please don't cry," He hastily tried climbing out of the tree, and ended up falling out.

Rory immediately stopped crying and ran over to her older brother,

"Teddy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rory didn't seem convinced,

"I'm going to go and get mum. You might've broken something again," Teddy rolled his eyes as he watched his sister run back to the little house, only to trip over their cat, 'WereCat'. (AN: Ironic I know).

She got up again quickly and skidded into the house,

"Mum! Dad!"

Tonks came down the stairs with a protesting 3 year old with blonde curls,

"Rory sweetie? Andromeda, stay still, Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mum, me and Teddy had an argument and then he fell out of the tree," Tonks gasped and half rolled her eyes,

"Remus, could you please come down and collect Annie? I need to see to our possibly broken son,"

Remus came down and sighed,

"Not again. What did he do this time?"

"He fell out of that tree,"

"Again?"

"Yup,"

He took his youngest daughter from Tonks,

"This whole family needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap. Go and make sure that he's okay," Without further ado Tonks and Rory ran back out to the fallen boy.

"Teddy, love, where does it hurt?" Teddy smiled slightly,

"I'm fine mum, really," Tonks did NOT look assured. She said,

"Fine then, stand up," Teddy did as he was told, only to collapse, wincing. Tonks caught him,

"I gotcha Ted," He winced again when he tried to put weight on it. Tonks furrowed her brows and scratched her pink hair,

"Alright, I'm gonna get your dad and Andromeda then all five of us are gonna go on a field trip. Okay?" She looked at Teddy and he knew exactly where they were going.

St. Mungos.

She wouldn't say out loud because it is a known fact that Rory does NOT like hospitals. This was all because when she was younger, once, they forgot to sound proof the basement, while Remus Lupin was going through his painful change.

She was so scared. Teddy knew what was going on because he was about 10, so he knew all that his dad was a werewolf but Aurora Lupin didn't know what was going on.

She had asked her mother what was happening and she told her that Remus was ill. She was also told that her father took a potion to help, that was prescribed from the hospital.

And every month, Rory would listen extra hard for her father and she heard him in pain and she thought that the hospital medicine was just making him worse.

This is a lot of information for a 4 year old.

Also, as she was getting over this fear, she was attacked by Fenir Greyback, as a werewolf, not bitten, just scratched, as revenge for her father. She was sent to St. Mungos and had to stay there for almost two months. She hated the injections, the staring at her new scars, the pitiful glances.

Aurora does NOT trust or like hospitals, even though she now knows that her father is a werewolf.

After Tonks gathered the entire family into their muggle car with Remus at the wheel, they made their voyage to St. Mungos but they had to make sure that Teddy's leg was propped up.

To relieve some of the tension, Tonks pressed play on the car's stereo and for the younger girl charmed some wispy butterflies to entertain her. Remus smiled at his wife's antics.

Teddy looked down at his now swollen leg and grimaced, then he looked to his dark blue haired sister, he whispered,

"Hey, Rory, what's up with you?"

"Nothing,"

His eyes flickered to the 6 year Old's dark hair then back to her face. She got the message. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and wrinkled her nose making the small scar underneath her eye ripple.

Her hair turned back to its original Purple,

"See! I'm fine," But something in her smile wasn't there, her tawny eyes were dim. Teddy said,

"Seriously Aurora, what's wrong?" He knew that she knew that he was very serious. She sighed and started fiddling with the hem of her top,

"It's my fault that you got hurt,"

"No, not at all Rory,"

"But it is!"

"Rory, it was me who fell out of the tree. You didn't push me, did you?"

She almost giggled and shook her head. The two siblings looked at each other and both burst into laughter. Teddy caught his mother's gaze in the rear view mirror. She winked proudly at him and he smiled in return.

The smallest Lupin giggled and gurgled,

"Mama," They all turned and laughed to the sight of Andromeda Lupin with a butterfly sitting on her nose.

All fears of hospitals and broken legs and noses were stuff of the near future.

All stuff of betrayal and pain came in the far future but for now,

Let's just enjoy now.

Oooo…Please review and give feedback! I'll take requests if anyone has any! x


	5. Relationship troubles

Remus Lupin knocked on his son's bedroom door only to get no reply.

He knocked again. No response.

Padfoot raised his head slightly off of the floor outside the door and looked at Remus as if to say 'Go on then'. Remus rolled his eyes and ignored the 'dog'. Padfoot stuck his doggy tongue out at Remus.

Remus murmured,

"Cut it out Sirius, act like a dog for heaven's sake,"

He knocked twice more to get no response. It was safe to say that Remus was losing his temper with 16 year old son,

"Teddy, if you do NOT open this door, then I will get your mother to come up and hex you into oblivion," A muffled reply was heard so Remus took it as an opportunity to come in.

He was shocked at what he saw. He knew his son was messy, but this was a pigs sty. What else he noticed were the many down turned photos in the room.

Photos that were recently down turned.

He also noticed his son's hair, even though he was nearly an adult, Teddy Lupin could not control the link between his metamorphagi abilities and his emotions.

His hair was a dark brown, his natural hair colour.

Teddy was lying face down on his bed with his face in the pillow.

"Teddy, your mother sent me up here because she thought something was wrong. I believe she was right," Teddy mumbled indistinctively.

"That only confirms the facts. And to make things even more obvious, your 10 year old sister thought you were sad and had 'girl issues'. I get the feeling she was right," Teddy sighed.

Remus took this opportunity to look at the downturned picture closest to Teddy's bed.

It was a picture of Teddy with bright Turquoise hair but he had his arm around a girl. Remus recognised this girl from his recent Defence against the dark arts class. In Teddy's year.

This was Leila Lavender, the blonde haired, green eyed girl with a slightly feisty attitude.

Now he knew that Rory's suspicions were right,

"Is all this attitude about Miss Lavender?"

Teddy stopped grumbling and looked up at his father,

"How did you know?"

Remus held up the picture and waved it around. Teddy sat up and put his head in his hands. Remus sympathised,

"What happened?"

"Well, 2 months ago, I asked her out. She was really pretty and I really liked her so that's why I asked her out. And everything was smooth and happy for a while but then I caught her staring at this other dude, Derek, I think his name was. And I didn't really think about it because I trusted her and I loved her so it was alright. Then one day, I hid in the secret passageway behind the tapestry to hide from Filch for reasons that err…don't concern you, dad, and I heard something behind me and I saw Leila and Derek making out underneath a lamp,"

Teddy looked remarkably like his father on a bad day, with his jaw locked and eyebrows furrowed. Remus put a hand on his shoulder,

"It's hard, Ted, I know-" Teddy interrupted him angrily,

"No you DON'T know, Dad! I loved her, with all my heart. It's more than hard. It's heart breaking,"

"Honestly Teddy, I know how you feel. But in a different way,"

"That's NOT THE SA-"

"It was with your mother," Teddy stopped protesting and regarded his father stonily. He waited for Remus to continue. Remus did,

"About 2 years before you were born, your mother and me weren't together. I loved her and she loved me but I always thought that I was putting her in danger, so I tried to keep my distance from her, by telling her that I was too old, too poor, too dangerous. She wouldn't have any of it whatsoever. And she kept trying and trying and trying and it was slowly breaking my heart,"

"I had no idea, but you were protecting her. So that's a good thing,"

"No it's not. But I haven't even got to the bad part yet," He paused, sighed sadly and continued,

"When your mother was pregnant with you, I took off. I left, because I was so scared that you were going to inherit my werewolfism. I couldn't handle that so I went to find Harry and join him on his quest. Your mother was devastated according to Molly. I broke her heart while trying to protect her. Then I ended up being convinced by Harry to come back but I was still so scared, that you would hate growing up with a father who's a werewolf and that you and Dora would be shunned from society. I was a coward,"

Teddy sat there, blown away by his father's extremely truthful words,

"Wow. I never knew,"

"I know, we never told you, it was for your benefit,"

"But you and mum always seem so happy together,"

"That's because we love each other and would probably take bullets for each other and you and your sisters,"

"Dad, don't say that,"

"But it's the truth,"

"No but Dad, I lost you both before, I'm not going to lose you again,"

Remus embraced his stroppy 16 year old with a hug,

"I know Teddy,"

"Thanks Moony,"

"You're welcome Theodore," He ruffled his son's now turquoise hair.

Tonks' voice called from downstairs,

"Boys' come down now, dinners ready. You too Aurora and you Andromeda!"

Both father and son laughed at the sound of Rory's voice,

"Mum, it's RORY," Tonks seemed to ignore Aurora by shouting back up to Teddy,

"Theodore, I don't care if you're in a bad mood. I made a casserole by hand with NO magic so you better come and eat it," Remus and Teddy looked at each other,

"Merlin, help us,"

Hehe…Please review x


	6. Best Older Brother

17 year old Teddy Lupin walked into his house after a visit to Grandma Molly's house. Normally the rest of his family would have accompanied him but he only went over to get a teddy that Andromeda left behind last time she was there.

As he walked to his kitchen to get a cookie or two, he passed his mother and father both helping his youngest sister with some homework. He smiled at the sight. Tonks' hair was slowly getting darker and more frazzled while Remus was trying to soothe her while trying to make sure that Andromeda does her homework.

Nymphadora Tonks, Head of Aurors can handle death eaters and her werewolf husband but she cannot handle her 8 year old daughter who refuses to listen to an explanation of homework.

Teddy rolled his eyes and walked past. Just as he past the stairs he heard a faint crying sound. If he didn't have werewolf genes, then he wouldn't have heard it. He walked up the stairs and what he saw surprised him.

Aurora Lupin sat in the doorway of her room with tears running down her face. She was petting Padfoot. The dog in question looked helpless.

Teddy nodded at the dog/animagus and nodded. He whistled and Padfoot bounded away giving a thankful bark at Teddy.

Only Rory and Annie didn't know that Padfoot was actually a supposed to be dead man Sirius Black. Sirius wanted to tell Rory because he's closest to her out of all of the children but Remus and Tonks think that it's too early to tell the 11 year old.

"Rory! What's up?"

She blurrily said,

"The sky," She smiled unrealistically.

"You know what I mean. Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared,"

"Of what?"

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin?"

Teddy regarded his sister in silence. The normally carefree and amused look on her face was replaced with a look of the upmost seriousness.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because most of mum's family was in Slytherin ,"

Aurora looked downwards to the carpet sadly. Teddy said,

"Yeah but Grandma was in Ravenclaw, mum was in Hufflepuff, Dad was in Gryffindor and I'm in Gryffindor as well. There's hope for you yet,"

Rory laughed slightly.

"I suppose, but everyone says that I have a temper like Aunt Bellatrix,"

Teddy rolled his eyes,

"No Rory, everyone says you have temper like mum, who happens to be a little like _her. _But they couldn't be that similar because mum's an Auror and married a very good man who has a bit of a furry little problem while _she _was a death eater and her husband was a prick,"

This sent Aurora into giggles,

"Whoever came up with the name, Rodolphus anyway? He sounds like a reindeer,"

This made Teddy laugh, which made Aurora laugh.

Aurora smiled,

"I really hope that I'm in Gryffindor. No offence to mum, but I'd hate to be in Hufflepuff, they aren't that cool,"

Teddy looked nervously at the stairs,

"Shh, don't let mum hear you. She'll ship you off to live at the Weasley's,"

Rory grinned excitedly,

"Please can I go? I think I should repeat it louder. Then I can live with James, Al and Lily,"

"HaHa…why would you want to live with them when you already live right next door to the whole family, Molly, Arthur, Victorie, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Al, Lily, Victorie, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Victorie, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, did I mention Victorie?"

"Yep Teddy, 5 times, I swear you're in love with that girl,"

Teddy looked down and blushed, his hair turning pink

"Noooo,"

"Yeah right,"

Teddy scoffed and grinned mischievously,

"You always mock me so when you fall in love, and trust me; with your looks it won't take long for someone to fall for you, I will make your life a living hell. Embarrassing you, annoying you, teasing you, poking you, even being protective over you, Life will NOT be easy,"

Rory blushed nervously,

"Thanks Teddy but I will never fall in love. Ever. Honestly, I reckon that I won't because I don't want my heart to break. It's a bit like, if I get sorted into Slytherin, my heart will break,"

"Aaaah, that's why you're so worried,"

She nodded nervously. They both laughed. Teddy then realised something,

"Hey Rory, do you think that Annie's going to want to have this conversation with one of us when she turns eleven?"

"Oh I hope not. She will probably deny anything good that we say and put herself down then mock us, then be a little bossy madam and order us around. Then you'll have to hold me back so I don't throttle her. Then we'll go to the chip shop and you'll calm me down and we'll laugh, then Andromeda will go back to trying to join in on our games and then get mum and dad involved when we say that the games that we're playing are too grown up for her,"

"Wow, you honestly know the future don't you?" Teddy faked with big, innocent Tawny brown eyes that all siblings and father possessed,

"Not at all. It's just what happens every single time that Annie's involved,"

Teddy grimaced at his sister's cold tone. He always knew that there was tension between the 8 year old and the 11 year old, for many reasons such as; Andromeda has taken a certain liking to James, Aurora's very, very, very close friend.

"Well, we'll take the sorting conversation together, okay?"

"Okay, I'm just worried that you'll be doing Auror training or living by yourself, or even looking after yours and Victorie's kids,"

"What? HEY!"

"Just telling the truth dude,"

"We'll always be a team, no matter what separates us, even Victorie, Albus and James won't be able to destroy our bonds,"

Rory blushed slightly,

"Why mention James?"

Teddy grinned smugly,

"Because in a few years' time, I can imagine that you will both be completely inseparable. And I mentioned Albus because he's your best friend. He may not like pranks like you or James but he's still the best of the best,"

Rory grinned,

"Thanks Teddy. You're the best brother anyone could ever wish for,"

"I know,"

I like this one…Dunno why… x


	7. Family Oddball

14 year old Rory Lupin sat in her chair in the great hall laughing with her best friends' Albus, Rose and Scorpius. The Gryffindor emblems shone above their heads and on their ties. As Rory laughed at a joke that Al said, she caught eyes with James across the table. He winked playfully at her through thick, messy brown hair.

She rolled her eyes happily and averted them quickly to the head table. Her father, Remus Lupin, was smiling and talking with the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She smiled again and then once again caught eyes with a man sitting next to Remus. He had just turned 20, had bright turquoise hair and was grinning right at Rory.

This would be strange if it weren't for the fact that they were siblings. Teddy was still in Auror training so he was doing an extra job by helping Professor Lupin with his DADA classes.

His eyes averted to her hair and raised an eyebrow. She smiled shyly. Her hair was a light brown, like her father but with thick streaks of gold and scarlet. The few scars on her face accented her cheerful expression even more.

Rory started having a conversation with Scorpius when Albus elbowed her,

"Rory, Annie's coming,"

Sure enough, over by the doors came Professor Longbottom with a whole group of first years. Rory could just make out her little sister. Annie hadn't inherited the metamorphagus gene, so she had mousy, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She looked really nervous. Teddy and Rory linked eyes and frowned. Annie was never nervous.

The sorting began.

"Appleton, Lucy," A girl with bronze hair and warm brown eyes steeped forward to the hat. It yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Applause rang out from the Gryffindor table.

"Avery, Thomas,"

"SLYTHERIN,"

"Blaine, Catherine,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davis, Lauren,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Flynn, Daniel,"

"Gryffindor,"

Rory zoned out and looked back at her sister. Andromeda looked really pale and a little bit green. And soon enough,

"Lupin, Andromeda,"

Silence rang through the Great hall. Everyone knew of the legacy of The Lupin's. First there was Remus Lupin, a marauder, a Gryffindor. Then there was Nymphadora Tonks, a shape-shifting troublemaker, a Hufflepuff. Then there was Teddy Lupin, the loudest, most individual and slightly intimidating boy there was, a Gryffindor. Then there is Aurora Lupin, the perfect combination of her father, mother and brother, a Gryffindor.

Now everyone expects Andromeda Lupin to carry on the legacy and live up to her siblings and parents.

It's a lot of pressure for an 11 year old.

It seemed like hours before the hat made its choice. Andromeda was sitting there looking rather angry. It must be saying some stuff that Andromeda doesn't like.

"SYLTHERIN!"

Rory, James and Teddy all stood up simultaneously. Remus was shocked but he pulled Teddy back down. The headmistress Professor McGonagall equally shocked raised an eyebrow at Rory and James. They both reluctantly sat back down.

Andromeda made her way to the Slytherin table rather unsteadily. They applauded their new arrival.

She looked like she was about to cry, then she sent a glare at Rory and Teddy. The two siblings frowned and turned to their father. He was speechless so that was no good.

After the momentary shock, Professor Longbottom shook his head slightly and moved on,

"Matthias, Aaron,"

After the whole ordeal, Rory just stared at her empty plate. Once the sorting finished and food was on plates, everyone dug in except for Rory. She was jolted out of her thinking when a small loaf of bread bounced of her head. She looked in the direction of the bread thrower to see James looking concerned at her.

She just smiled weakly and dug into her food.

Later that night, Rory stumbled onto a conversation on the way to place a dungbomb for tomorrows prank.

"How can this happen Dad?"

"I don't know, Teddy. Andromeda is a good child. She shouldn't be judged on what house she was in,"

"I know but everyone knows that all Slytherins turn out evil,"

A fist slammed down onto the table,

"Damnit Teddy, will you GODDAMN SHUT UP," There was a pause and a deep breath, "Listen, she's a good girl, and she will not be evil. She'll just grow out of Slytherin when she leaves when she's 17,"

"Yea but that's 7 years away,"

"Trust me, I know,"

"Okay Dad, I'm going to go and find Rory. I can imagine that she'll be full of questions,"

Rory perked up slightly at her name and realised that her brother was about to round the corner. She started to run when she tripped on the carpet. She cursed loudly.

"Teddy, there's no need to tell her. She already knows," Remus looked at her disapprovingly then walked back around the corner,

"I must go talk to Dora about this," he muttered, "Goodnight,"

"Night dad,"

"See you tomorrow morning for the Grindylows,"

Remus didn't answer Teddy, he just kept walking. Teddy then turned to Rory,

"Rory…"

"I'm sorry Teddy, I was um…coming to say goodnight to dad but you were both talking about Annie and I didn't want to interrupt so-"

"So you eavesdropped instead?"

She looked down slightly ashamed,

"Yeah, but I have a right to know, she not just your family, she's mine as well,"

Teddy's turquoise hair dulled slightly,

"I know that, it's just complicated at the moment,"

Rory glared at her brother and her usual purple hair took on a red tinge,

"Fine, whatever. Don't tell me. I don't care,"

"Rory wait!"

She stopped and slowly spun around. She had a glare on her face,

"No," And she walked away.

Teddy sighed sadly and rubbed a hand over his face.

Sad times… x


	8. Monster in the mirror

Andromeda may be a 13 year old Slytherin but even she was afraid of Boggarts.

Normally, Annie hid in her room away from her family. She remembered the time that she reduced her own mother to tears.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to come to this muggle shop with me and your grandma. She wants to show me this muggle device that your granddad always used to use. I'm thinking of getting Teddy one for his birthday," Tonks had asked Andromeda one day.

Even though Tonks had coped with learning that her youngest daughter was in Slytherin, she still believed in her daughter to be good. Tonks knew that Annie was a pure soul really. The sorting hat had just made a mistake, right?

Andromeda just replied,

"No,"

"Why not sweetie, you never come out with me anymore. How about we have some Mummy, daughter time?"

Andromeda glared into her cereal and mumbled,

"If you want some mummy, daughter time, then ask Aurora,"

Tonks frowned,

"But you're my daughter as well,"

Andromeda looked up and glared harshly at her mother. Padfoot growled menacingly at Annie and took a step toward her. Tonks reached a hand out to stop Padfoot but her hand faltered when she heard Andromeda's next words,

"I'm not a daughter of a mud blood lover,"

The mug that Tonks was holding dropped to the floor and crashed into millions of sharp pieces all over Tonks' leg. She didn't notice the pain, she widened her eyes and glared at her daughter. She hissed,

"Andromeda, you take that back. Never say that word again,"

"I don't listen to pathetic women like you. Women who fawn over dirty werewolves, freaks and muggles don't deserve to be in the same house as a Slytherin," Padfoot remained silent but his teeth were bared and he was growing more furious by the second.

Tonks was speechless. She tried to talk but she just swallowed,

"Go to your room,"

"No,"

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Andromeda threw one last glare over her shoulder and stormed up the stairs. And for the first time since Remus left her when she was pregnant with Teddy, she broke down.

Her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the hard kitchen floor. Tonks sobbed and tears ran down her face. Padfoot morphed into Sirius, not caring who saw and knelt down next to his distressed cousin. He put his arms around her, comforting her and he tried to offer some sort of protection but Tonks still cried.

Even as she walked upstairs, Andromeda smiled at the sound of her mothers' cries.

That's why Andromeda is so afraid of boggarts. Every time she sees a boggart, this scene plays itself over and over again in front of her.

She was just looking in the mirror, reflecting her typically normal appearance. There was nothing special about the way she looked, not like Teddy with his constant grinning and Turquoise hair, or like Rory with her scars, purple hair and big eyes that all of the siblings of the Lupin's had, but hers were so bright and mischievous. Andromeda just had typically normal, non-changing blonde hair and typically normal tawny brown eyes. She was about to turn away from her own harsh eyes when she spotted something moving in her open draw behind her. She spun around and screamed.

On the floor sat her mother with tears running down her face, then it morphed to Teddy sitting with Rory and Victorie laughing about something without her, then Padfoot growling at her with murder in his eyes, and then it morphed to an older image of Rory with long purple hair with her wand pointed at Andromeda. The light reflected off Rory's Auror badge and Rory lifted her wand higher, illuminating her lightly scarred face, the words uttered scared Andromeda out of her wits,

'Avada Kedavra'.

Then it changed again into an image of her father, chained up and glaring at her. Then it changed to a picture of the whole family minus Andromeda. They were all laughing and smiling but then noticed Andromeda. They all glared at her and laughed horribly at her.

The boggart momentarily paused as the door was kicked open by no other than Teddy Lupin.

The boggart spotted the eldest sibling and changed into an image of the full moon. He shuddered slightly. He may not be a werewolf but like Aurora, the full moon still affected them slightly. Nightmares, self-inflicted injuries and days off school.

He shouted,

"Ridikalus!"

The moon turned into a Cheshire cats grin. He then flicked his wand slightly and the boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared, Andromeda looked at her older, blue haired brother's stony expression,

"Teddy-"

His eyes darted to her face for a second before settling on the wall above her head,

"Andromeda," He said curtly. He made to leave the room but Andromeda stopped him with her hand,

"Thank you,"

"It's fine. Can I go now?"

"No,"

Teddy almost laughed,

"No? Really Annie, I thought I was the older brother,"

"You are. I just want to ask you something,"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. She continued,

"How is the family?"

His expression hardened slightly,

"Dad's fine, I'm fine, Mum's fine, Rory…is fine," Andromeda narrowed her eyes slightly,

"What do you mean Rory's…fine,"

"Nothing, she's just a little scratched up from Quidditch,"

"Tell me Teddy, what's really wrong? I have a right to know,"

Teddy's glare intensified and his voice lowered,

"You have no right whatsoever. You made that choice when you stopped talking to us, when you gave up on us, when you hexed Rory at school with your friends, when you said all of those things to mum and when you gave up on yourself,"

Then he started out of the room. But before he left, he threw a huge picture frame onto Andromeda's bed.

"This was meant to be your birthday present from me before the incident with mum. I hope you like it. I don't want to keep it anymore,"

And he left.

She warily took in his words and picked up the discarded picture frame and looked at the collages of moving pictures on the page.

There in the corner was a sign saying, "Annie's memories,". Next to that was a picture of Andromeda as a little baby surrounded by an exhausted Tonks, beaming Remus, happy 9 year old Teddy and toothily grinning Rory.

Next to that was a picture of Andromeda's 7th birthday. They were at the Burrow surrounded by friends and family. Rory and James were swinging from light to light with Harry trying to catch them. Teddy was smiling at Victorie and little Annie was bouncing on top of Remus with cake all over her face.

Andromeda smiled slightly.

Underneath there was a picture of Rory throwing a spit ball at her younger sister. Next to that picture there was a pic of Teddy and Victorie looking at each other lovingly then Victorie pecking him lightly on the lips, leaving a dreamy expression on his face.

Just diagonal to that was a picture of all the Lupin children cuddling their respective cat. Andromeda with Buttons, Rory with Chess and Teddy with Henry. WereCat was darting in and out of the screen. Padfoot was cuddling next to Rory and Teddy.

Next was a picture of Remus and Tonks sitting next to each other but then a third figure entered the picture. Sirius Black. He sat between the couple and ducked a playful swat from Tonks and started laughing with Remus. This was an old picture from the Order of the Phoenix days. She didn't know why, but the family dog, Padfoot, who now seems to hate Andromeda so much reminds her of Sirius.

Then was a picture of Rory, Albus, Rose and James together smiling while Rory playfully batted Annie out of the picture.

Underneath that was a picture of Teddy and Aurora racing each other down the Quidditch pitch with Teddy being narrowly beaten by Rory. Then Tonks ran onto the scene when Rory fell off her broom but she tripped over her own feet. They all sat laughing while Remus came and checked on them all.

Andromeda scowled slightly, remembering sitting inside while her family had lots of fun doing her homework.

She put the frame on her bed side table when a picture fell out, one she hadn't seen before.

In front of her was a picture of Teddy, Rory, Tonks, Remus and Andromeda all sitting together next to each other in their garden eating a picnic. Andromeda looked about 10, Aurora looked around 13 and Teddy around 19. Teddy and Aurora were laughing with each other while Annie sat with Buttons the kitten on her lap. Remus and Tonks had their arms around each other but they were still hugging all of their children at the same time. Rory and Teddy, as well as laughing at each other were taking turns keeping Padfoot occupied to make sure that he didn't get bored.

Andromeda smiled widely before slotting the photo in the middle of her photo frame. She looked closer and swallowed. On the photo it read,

'Happy 13th birthday Annie, you may be in Slytherin but you'll always be our little Annie Lupin. We love you whatever you do and whoever you hang out with. We love you not matter what. Love from Teddy, Rory, mum and dad!'

Andromeda felt like she was going to cry.

It may have been true what Teddy said, but it wasn't anymore.

Never again.

I almost cried writing this! x


	9. Scars

Teddy Lupin was playing Quidditch with his friend Victorie at 4 in the morning. No one minded that Teddy was out because it was a full moon, which made him extremely restless. Victorie had snuck out to help him feel better. Their cries of laughter rang out across the Quidditch field. Teddy was trying to score through the large hoops with the quaffle while Victorie was trying to defend them. Believe it or not, as talented as Teddy was at playing chaser, Victorie was also quite a talented little keeper. That and the fact that the pretty 14 year old is quite almost worshipped by the good looking most-of-the-time-turquoise-haired-but-tonight-brunette-haired-like-it-always-is-on-a-full-moon 15-soon-to-be-16-year old. He can barely concentrate with her around.

It was going great; they were having lots of fun, Teddy threw the ball towards the hoop, scoring quite a few points, but Victorie was blocking quite a few of the quaffles herself .

"Your pretty good, Vic," He told her when they were safely on the ground,

"Oh don't worry Teddy-Bear; I know, It's you we need to work on,"

Teddy laughed and he blushed, if his hair was coloured like it normally is, then it would probably take on a pinkish hue.

"Thanks Vic, glad to see that your tongue is still sharp,"

She rolled her light blue eyes and smiled,

"Ha-ha, very funny, at least I have a functional brain underneath my hair, unlike someone I know who has a head only full of Turquoise and hot air,"

He grinned wolfishly,

"Oh that's it, you're gonna get it now,"

With a high pitched squeal, Victorie kicked hard off the grass and flew up into the air with Teddy in close pursuit. They flew around giggling and laughing for a while, but then the happiness disappeared.

It disappeared when Tonks came running outside and skidded to a halt directly underneath the two kids on broomsticks.

"TEDDY! COME DOWN! NOW!"

His broom stopped moving and his head snapped to the panicked tone of his mother. Her normally pink hair was flashing different colours. She caught sight of a slightly frightened Victorie and shouted,

"VICTORIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO HOME! TEDDY COME DOWN NOW! I'M NOT JOKING! NOW!"

Teddy flew down with Victorie. She looked absolutely terrified. Tonks was never this angry or urgent. She'd never shouted at Victorie before, they'd always gotten along well.

Teddy looked apologetically at Vic,

"Vic, go home," She nodded tearfully and ran off towards a little cottage just over the hill.

"Mum? What's up?"

Tonks didn't answer; she just grabbed her eldest son's arm and dragged him inside.

"Mum? Speak to me!"

She ignored him again and picked up her squirming 7 year old daughter while still holding her son tightly.

"Mum? What's happened?"

Ignored again. She just dragged them both towards the fireplace, while muttering about not being able to apparate in this state of mind.

She grabbed some floo powder and shouted,

"Kettlewood House!"

Teddy opened his shut eyes and coughed to see his grandma standing there waiting for them.

She nodded at Tonks and threw her arms out to be passed the younger, protesting 8 year-old Andromeda. Tonks practically tossed her to her mother.

Teddy was still confused,

"Mum? Is it dad? Please tell me!"

She just grabbed his arm again and pulled him back to the fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" She shouted.

Teddy opened his eyes when they arrived and half groaned- half shouted and ripped his arm from his mother's shaking grip.

"MUM! ANSWER ME!" He took a deep breath and said in a more even voice, "Why are we here?"

She spun around and practically growled at him. He was taken aback with what he saw, this was the first time that he'd looked at him mother properly that evening.

She had tear tracks down her face and there were more tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to spill. Her lips were trembling and her hair was a mousy brown. She gathered her bearings slightly, and mumbled to herself,

'God, I wish Remus was here right now,"

Teddy walked up to his mother and shook her shoulders,

"Mum, please tell me, I need to know,"

She was shaken out of her thoughts and just said,

"I'll show you,"

She practically ran to the receptionist,

"Err, Aurora Lupin,"

"Room 408,"

"Thank you,"

She sprinted down the hallways and Teddy had to make huge strides to keep up with her. Tonks stopped at the door labelled '408'.

She turned to Teddy,

"Ted, brace yourself,"

Without further warning, she flung the door open and ran immediately to the bed side.

The sight he saw was far worse than he imagined.

There, in the bed, was his little sister, his 10 year old, innocent, bubbly, cheeky little sister.

"Rory," He whispered. He dropped to his knees next to her.

She was unconscious and her face was covered in some ugly scratches and blood. She looked so small in comparison to the huge bed that she was laying on.

Tonks shuffled on her knees so she was right next Teddy, she snaked her arm protectively around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her,

"She was attacked by Fenir Greyback, the werewolf. We think that he wanted revenge on your father,"

Teddy's eyes which were previously swimming in tears were now hard and angry,

"Where is the Bastard?"

Tonks gasped slightly,

"Teddy!"

"No, Fenir Greyback may be the one who hurt her, but Dad was the cause for it. It's his fault that my little sister could be dying,"

"Teddy don't say things like that, your father does nothing but protect us all, and Aurora is NOT dying, how DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

Teddy realised his mistake, he just argued with his mother on something that was so important to her.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin wanted, no needed her son to support her when her husband couldn't. But even he failed his mother.

"Mum, I'm sor-"

She wouldn't take her eyes off her daughter's face,

"Theodore, go wait outside,"

He didn't question her authority, he just got up, and made his way towards the door. Just before he left, he heard his mother sob,

"My baby, my beautiful baby,"

Teddy couldn't stand it anymore, he collapsed onto a chair outside the room and started crying uncontrollably, his body wracked with sobs.

Later that day, Teddy woke up with a crick in his neck. There was light outside the windows, so he sat up straighter in the uncomfortable chair he was in.

It can't have been much later because Remus Lupin only just limped around the corner. Teddy regarded him stonily, he'd obviously just transformed back, he moved like every move hurt, had a pale face and dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Teddy, what happened?"

"Go in and find out," His tone was icy and his hair was red.

Remus took one more look at his son and ran/limped into the small hospital room.

Teddy just heard a cry of sorrow and anger from his father before the door swung shut.

So sad and depressing… x


	10. Battle of the family

26 year old Teddy Lupin knew that something was dreadfully wrong when all the present Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members were called to Hogwarts urgently.

The death eaters had been back and forceful for the past 2 years, growing and growing. And everyone knew it was a matter of time before Hogwarts would be affected.

As soon as Minerva contacted the Order, Teddy knew. He just knew. He jumped out of his seat and dissapperated before anyone could stop him. Most of his family was at Hogwarts. His closest sister was an Auror stationed in the school. His dad was the DADA teacher. And his littlest sister, was in the seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He may not talk to her much anymore due to past situations, but she was family all the same.

His mother Tonks, arrived at the gates of Hogwarts right after Teddy. As the head Auror, she knew what she was doing and she intended to make sure that her family was safe as well.

Soon enough all of the Order were there, all entering Hogwarts.

Running in, Teddy narrowly ducked a killing curse sent his way. He yelled a shield charm and sent a stunning spell back in the shooters direction, not stopping.

He searched franticly, he briefly caught a glimpse of Minerva McGonagall duelling a hooded figure.

Then he saw Aurora, his sister battling a particularly blood thirsty Fenir Greyback. He was grinning at her manically with a crazed look in his eye. Teddy stood bemused for a moment, but he was sent into action when Rory cried out.

"Teddy, now would be a good time to step in," She sounded relatively calm for a young woman who was battling the man who gave her scars and even now remains in her nightmares.

He obeyed within the second,

"Sure thing, Rory,"

They duelled for what seemed like years before Rory finally became angry incredibly angry.

"Avada Kedavra,"

It narrowly missed him and Greyback growled and ran off into the blur of fighting figures.

Something caught her eye and a spell skyrocketed out of Rory's wand and hit a nearby death eater who was about to send a killing curse at James Potter.

"Not my boyfriend you bastard," She shouted at the now fallen death eater. She sent a wink at Teddy and sped with a flash of purple hair to James.

Teddy re-joined the fray, spotting his father battling side by side with his mother. They were battling 3 death eaters at once.

Teddy took one look at his parents then saw his chance to intervene. He narrowly missed one of the death eaters battling his parents. That death eater charged towards Teddy and away from his parents.

This was the desired effect. Now it was an even fight for both his father and mother.

He aimed a stunning spell at the Death eater which hit him, making him fall quickly to the ground.

Teddy then ran back to his parents. As he ran past them, he saw that Remus' duelling partner was lying dead on the floor. And now they were both working on Tonks' partner.

They could handle it. Teddy searched for Andromeda, but couldn't find her anywhere. He then spotted Albus and Harry Potter. They were both taking down numerous death eaters by the second. Maria, Rory's friend and Albus' girlfriend was using desperate charms work to heal both father and son as they fought from a close distance and trying to duel a death eater at the same time.

He then stopped at the sight before him. Properly stopped. In front of him was his wife, laying on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut and blood trickling from a cut on her forehead.

"Victorie!" He yelled. Teddy ran to her side and carefully and quickly dragged her around the corner from the major battle.

"Victorie, what happened? What are you doing here?"

She smiled weakly and rubbed her stomach,

"I had to tell you something important,"

He looked from her beautiful face to her stomach,

"You're….?" He faltered. She nodded tearfully,

"I'm pregnant,"

A tear escaped from Teddy's eyes. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to start a family with his wife more than anything but they were in the middle of a battle, and for all he knew, Vic could possibly die from the injuries that she'd just received.

"Vic…"

"Teddy,"

"Vic, I love you. I love you so much,"

She laughed then winced,

"I love you too Teddy-bear. I always will,"

He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He thought it was all going to be over.

"Victorie! Teddy!" Rosie's voice shouted over the ruckus. The 20 year old quickly found them. She took one look at Vic and instantly went into Healer mode. As she started healing, she said urgently to Teddy,

"Teddy, you need to get back to the fight, now. I can save her. Go!"

He obeyed the curly haired girl and sprinted back to the battle.

Teddy started helping a seventh year who stayed behind to fight battle off 3 death eaters.

What he saw next out of the corner of his eye, nearly made him smile. In front of him stood James and Rory standing back to back with fierce looks in their eyes battling around 20 death eaters at once. They were whispering to each other as they fought.

Suddenly James dropped to his knees and winced at the pain of a curse sent at him. Rory attempted to help him up while trying to battle at the same time.

Teddy hated the fact that he knew that the two troublemakers were losing and he couldn't do anything to help.

James grinned at something Rory said but she just frowned and franticly shook her head and the fierceness in her eyes turned into desperation and worry. He then mouthed something that Teddy didn't quite catch. Rory looked speechless but she shouted all the while,

"Bloody hell Potter, Yeah! A million times yes. Just don't die!"

She sent a stun at one of the death eaters which knocked them down. James sent a hex at one as well, but his aim was well off. He gestured to part of the ceiling above them.

Teddy could see Rory mouth a 'no' to James but he just grinned again, and he mouthed to her,

'I love you,"

Then he sent an 'expelliarmus' at Rory's body and she flew backwards away from him. And he shouted an incredibly powerful 'diffindo' at a section of ceiling and it cascaded down on top of around 30 death eaters who'd come to finish off the two pranksters/Aurors. It also hit James, who was in the centre of it all.

Teddy shouted,

"No!"

And finally finished off the third death eater. He was going to get James out of there, for everyone's sake. He started digging.

But before he could, a death eater emerged from the rubble. The death eater quickly tried to make a getaway and Teddy caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair before the death eater tried to leave. She almost got away as well, until Rory yelled a battle cry and started aiming fatal curses at the death eater. Tears were running down her face and her hair was getting redder by the second.

Under the hood Teddy saw a pair of familiar tawny brown eyes widening. He instantly knew who was under that cloak. She didn't stick around, she sprinted up the astronomy tower stairs, with Rory close behind.

Teddy had no choice but to follow them. His gaze darkened. He knew why this was happening, how they got into the castle.

No matter, who she was, she was going to go down.

As he got up there he saw exactly what he was expecting to see. Aurora Lupin with her wand pointed at the now un-hooded Andromeda Lupin.

Rory had harsh eyes and was blowing hair out of her face with deep breaths, while Annie was doing the same with her blonde locks.

Andromeda looked at Teddy with up most curiosity, like she was trying to read his thoughts.

Suddenly, the Astronomy door was blown off its hinges and three death eaters came into the room. The blast knocked all of them off of their feet. Fenir Greyback was one of the death eaters, he snarled when he saw Rory again. He made a slashing motion with his wand, and a fresh scratch opened across Rory's face and her arm, she cursed. Teddy punched the Werewolf across the face and sent him sprawling across the floor.

One of the other death eaters sent a killing curse at Teddy which flew past mere inches from his left ear.

Andromeda yelled out a strangled yell,

"No!"

The third death eater whipped off his hood and ran over to Annie,

"Medi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said quietly. Teddy recognised Annie's companion as Thomas Avery, Andromeda's boyfriend and true love.

Teddy sent a stunning spell at the 2nd death eater and he crumpled to the ground.

He looked around for Rory and saw her lying on the floor with Greyback perched over her, getting ready for the bite.

This time, before Teddy could defend her, someone else beat him to it.

Andromeda used her wand to throw Fenir across the room,

"Get away from my sister!"

Rory sat up quickly and threw a bewildered look at her sister.

Greyback quickly drew his wand again,

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't have intervened. Avada Kedavra,"

He sent the fatal curse at the girl. Andromeda squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the blow.

"NO!" She cried out.

The thud of a body broke Teddy out of his reverie. He turned to see Thomas Avery sprawled across Andromeda with a misty expression in his eyes and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Annie clapped a hand to her mouth and started sobbing.

Fenir snarled,

"Damn it,"

Rory looked at Teddy and Annie and for the first time in years, it was the three of them, the broken siblings were back together.

Andromeda knew it was over for her.

"Teddy, Rory, I'm so sorry, tell mum and dad that I' m sorry,"

Then just as Greyback sent a killing curse at Annie, she sent one straight back.

They both hit their intended target.

Teddy and Rory both cried out simultaneously.

Their 17 year old sister was dead.

Teddy sat on the floor cradling Andromeda's head rocking her back and forth. Rory's knees buckled beneath her and sobs wracked her body.

This was too much for both of them.

There was a huge chance that James was dead, she just battled Fenir Greyback twice, once almost getting bitten, losing blood quickly, and her little sister was dead.

Victorie could be dead, and she might've lost the baby, Teddy used the killing curse for the first time in his life, he almost died 12 times and his little sister was dead.

Rory and Teddy sat there for minutes before Rory suddenly got up, her fists clenched and shaking.

She made her way to the door and went back down the stairs. Teddy followed after muttering a goodbye to the corpse of a sister in front of him.

Rory got down the stairs to see the battle over, the dead everywhere. She saw both of her parents shouting her and Teddy's names, franticly.

Tonks saw her daughter come down the stairs, her eyes only on the huge pile of rubble in front of her. A lone tear escaped Rory's eyes. Relief flooded through Tonks' body.

"Remus! I've found her, thank god!"

Remus and Tonks sprinted over to Rory and the newly joined Teddy. Remus practically lifted his daughter up and gave her a hug, while Tonks engulfed Teddy in kisses and hugs. Remus said,

"Where were you? We thought we lost you, god, Rory who did that to you?" He pointed to the fresh blood on her face and body.

"Fenir Greyback," She stuttered quietly. Remus' face contorted with rage,

"When I get my hands on that monster I'll-"

"He's dead, Annie killed him,"

Tonks gasped slightly,

"Annie, where is she?"

Rory left Teddy to answer and suddenly starting digging at the pile with all her might.

Tonks shouted her name, but she ignored them.

She would find him.

Teddy finished the conversation with his parents, sending them up the stairs. And helped Rory.

Many people joined in, trying to get to the centre of the rubble. When Rory had finally had enough and 'wingardium Leviosa'd the pile off, there was no sign of James.

Rory broke down again. She punched the ground over and over again, tears overflowing out of her eyes. She ignored the pain of her already injured arm. She may be an Auror, but she has a heart as well. She kept digging, even though most of it was gone.

It was over, he was dead. Her love was dead.

"Hey Rory, miss me,"

She spun around, drawing her wand and preparing to send a curse at the voice.

When she saw who it was, she threw her wand, (which Teddy caught skilfully) and practically jumped into the voice's arms.

James.

He stood there grinning with a wince and a limp. His hair was all tussled and messed up and he was bleeding slightly on his cheek but Teddy could see, he was still the same James.

James leant in for a kiss with Rory but got a slap in return.

"That's for putting me through that. I thought you were dead you stupid head. Bollocks. Frick. Damn it James, I love you so much and you…you,"

She couldn't finish her sentence because of a certain James Potter's lips on her now smiling ones.

Seeing them happy made Teddy's insides squirm.

Victorie. Where was his Victorie?

"Victorie!" He cried out. He ignored the crowd that had gathered at the Potter/Lupin love scene that watched him quizzically.

He rounded the corner to see Rosie examining Victorie and it was clear that Vic wanted to go and see if everyone was alright.

When she spotted Teddy she practically bounded towards him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Teddy!"

"Victorie,"

"I'm sorry I came, I just wanted you to know so badly,"

"I understand. It was similar with my parents on the Battle of Hogwarts," He left out the part of both of them dying in the end.

She smiled at him and looked down at her stomach,

"She's still in there,"

Teddy resisted the urge to spin her around happily and just raised an eyebrow,

"She?"

She nodded,

"I'm sure it's a girl,"

He shook his head,

"I bet it's a boy,"

She shook her head but laughed anyway. Rosie went to find Scorpius, Hugo and her parents.

Teddy sighed slightly. How great would the losses be?

Later that day, they all stood together in the great hall.

Rosie stood next to her parents, holding onto the hand of an almost broken Scorpius while he cried next to his father.

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy was killed by a death eater.

Ron Weasley looked over the two twenty year olds at the older Draco Malfoy. They linked eyes briefly and Ron nodded slightly at the man and Draco sent a small grateful smile in his direction but it disappeared so quickly that Ron was sure he imagined it.

Harry Potter had his arm around Ginny and was looking at all four of his children.

Lily Potter sat on the stone steps near the door next to the Wood family which incorporated her boyfriend Marcus. She's come to fight. Harry's little girl was all grown up. Her hair, red and fiery matched the expression in her warm brown eyes. The girl had practically just left school and was still getting used to the real world.

Albus Potter was looking down at the ground as Maria Kentworth, his fiancée cried into his shoulder. He was supposed to be getting married next week. His hand was rubbing soft circles around her shoulders, comforting her silently, his green eyes staring intently to Minerva McGonagall who was making a woeful speech.

Evan Potter had only just started his first year at Hogwarts. He hardly knew any spells and just had to witness the past horrors of the world. He was sent to safety during the battle. But he still fought mentally, bringing the 11 year old Hufflepuff close to tears. His black hair was messy, as it always was when he was worried and his dark eyes were sad.

Finally, after a minute of searching, he spotted his eldest son.

James Potter stood next to Rory on crutches. His hazel eyes, were a curious site. They were filled with Pranks, laughter and happiness, yet they were flecked with sadness, protectiveness for Rory and anger. Harry could spot easily the love between the two. She was leaning on him for support mentally and physically. As angry and distraught as he was when he saw James take the ceiling down, Rory must've felt it a hundred times more. He almost died, and she couldn't stop him.

Taking his eyes off his son and onto the girl next to him. Her face was awarded another smaller scar and her arm was painfully in a sling. But what he noticed the most was the fact that, her hair, normally vivid purple, was a curly light brown, her natural colour. Her face was empty of colour as well.

In fact, all of her normally colourful family were all of a sudden a normal, dull colour. Nymphadora Tonks looked exactly the way she was when Remus rejected her except with even more pain on her face. Remus had his arm draped protectively over her shoulder while he had his other hand on his son's shoulder.

Teddy Lupin had dark brown hair and an extremely solemn look on his face. Victorie stood next to him muttering comforting words in his ear.

The loss of a daughter had affected the Lupin's hard.

Teddy and Rory had explained the situation of Annie's death to their parents and told them that she told them that she was sorry and wished she could've redone her life. How she'd died a proper Lupin and a hero.

Harry's eyes found Ron's and Hermione's and they all shared woeful looks. They had to go through this over 30 years ago and no one should've had to go through it again.

Even more hours later when everyone had calmed down properly and many people had left for home.

Only the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Minerva, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff remained, all of the school children had been sent home for a few days so they could sort the school out. Some other Aurors, members of the Order and just some others had remained.

All of the sudden, once the colour had vaguely returned to the mother, son and daughter's hair James jumped (Well more like struggled due to his crutches) up onto the empty Head table which Minerva had spoken on earlier.

He yelled out for everyone's attention and he received it instantly being a respected Auror, boyfriend of a respected Auror, the young man who killed over 30 death eaters' at once mere hours ago and the eldest son of the boy who lived.

They all looked up to him with fascination in their eyes. Rory's eyes widened in realisation as he grinned and winked down at her. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well I thought I'd get your attention to tell you all something incredibly important,"

He looked at Rory once more cheekily and then looked up at the audience. Teddy looked to Rory to see her hair a pale pink. She wouldn't meet his eyes but she was smiling all the same.

James continued,

"Just before I brought the house down (a few laughed quietly at his joke) I asked Rory Lupin something incredibly important and she answered, and I quote, 'Bloody hell Potter, Yeah! A million times yes. Just don't die!'"

Minerva smiled knowingly having known Nymphadora, Teddy and Rory. While most of the audience looked on with confusion.

"I suppose your wandering what I asked her to give me such an ecstatic response. Yes?"

'Yes's were murmured around the pack. Tonks had perked up at the mention of Rory's answer to the 'Question'. Tonks knew what the question was, mainly because she'd had the same response when Remus asked her the same thing just under 27 years ago.

James smiled sweetly at Tonks. He knew she knew.

"Well, I said, and once again, I quote, 'If we survive this thing and don't die, will you marry me?" He smiled down at the blushing Rory,

"And since you know her answer, I would like to be the first to tell you about the engagement of James Potter and Aurora Tonks-Lupin,"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Rory jumped up and kissed James full on the lips before returning back to the ground to talk to Teddy, Tonks and Remus while James went to his parents and siblings.

Tonks hugged her daughter tightly with happy tears in her eyes. Remus then hugged and kissed her as well, snaking his arm around his wife at the same time. He whispered in Rory's ear,

"I'm happy for you but don't give us grandkids yet. Your mother's too young for them yet," Tonks swatted him lightly on the shoulder and just said,

"Ignore him,"

Teddy engulfed his now only sister in a huge hug of his own.

"Congrats sis," She smiled,

"Congrats yourself bro, I heard about Vic,"

Teddy raised an eyebrow,

"How?"

She grinned mischievously at him,

"I have my ways,"

He rolled his eyes,

"Sure, whatever squirt," And he ruffled her purple hair. He then continued,

"By the way, if James ever hurts you, I'm going to rip his intestines out and feed them to the giant squid. Got it?"

"Yup, got it, but you do realise that I'd deal with him myself right before you could get to him,"

They both laughed before Rory said quickly,

"Dad, Teddy needs to tell you something about Vic. Bye!" And she darted off into the crowd before Teddy could throttle her.

Remus turned to his son quizzically. Teddy just clapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"You know what you said about not having grandkids yet? Well, it's a bit late for that,"

The he to darted off to find Victorie.

Remus looked overjoyed and rushed to tell his wife.

Andromeda Lupin looked down at the family from far above the sky. She sighed and a lone tear escaped her family inherited eyes.

'That's my family'.

Okay…Confession…Writing this one made me cry… x


	11. Rory's first year

11 year old Rory Lupin had just said goodbye to both of her parents and stood in the red Hogwarts Express next to her 17 year old brother.

As they rounded the corner, away from the platform, she spotted her Bubblegum-pink-haired mother wiping tears away from her eyes while Remus waved weakly holding onto the hand of curly and blonde haired Annie who was waving with all her might. Rory would see her father at school but she wouldn't see her mother until Christmas at least.

Rory waved back cheerfully and took a deep breath. Her brother Teddy turned to her with turquoise hair,

"Do you wanna come and sit with me and Vic?"

She grimaced slightly at the thought of sharing a compartment with two flirty teenagers. Her hair almost betrayed her, she felt her normal purple hair beginning to take on an orange tinge but she stopped it before it could.

"Nah, I think I'll find James or Al," Teddy shrugged,

"I think Al would be your best shot, James has his own friends now,"

A brief look of hurt crossed her scarred features.

"Fine, I'll find Al then,"

Teddy nodded oblivious to his sister's feelings,

"Oh and by the way, Rory, if I see anyone being mean to you about, certain things," He looked briefly over her scars and hair, "I'll beat them up. Ok?"

She grinned happily,

"Of course,"

He grinned back, waved and walked in the opposite direction to the way she was going.

Rory walked along the hallway, glancing into compartments on her way. She passed some 5th year girls, and some 6th year boys. Then she spotted James Potter.

Hearing Teddy's comment replaying in her head, she started to walk on but not before he saw her,

"Hey Rory!"

She smiled lightly,

"Hey James!"

He winked at her, "These are my friends," He said gesturing to the two boys in the compartment.

He pointed to a boy with shaggy blonde hair, green-blue eyes, a slightly glazed expression in his eyes and a lopsided grin.

"This is Aaron Wood. Sorry about him, he's kind of obsessed with Quidditch, his dad's Oliver Wood, the keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Aaron, this is Rory,"

Aaron smiled at Rory looking slightly uncertainly at her vivid hair,

"Hey,"

James next gestured to the other boy with black hair and blue eyes,

"This is Samuel Kidd,"

Samuel looked Rory up and down then scoffed,

"Really, what happened to your face and hair, ugly. Did you get run over by a train?"

James stood up,

"Wow, Sam, shut it okay?"

Rory stood staring at Samuel stonily. Her shoulder length purple hair turned long, red and curly momentarily. Aaron looked impressed, James sighed and Samuel recoiled and jumped in his seat and squealed like a little girl. She said,

"It's alright Jay, you see, I know when I'm not wanted. Nice to meet you Aaron, see you later James. Oh and Samuel, when you actually grow a pair of balls, tell me so I can kick them,"

With that she left the compartment in a flurry, before spotting an empty one, she wanted to be alone.

She knew that she looked a little strange, but it wasn't her fault that she was attacked by a werewolf, she couldn't help her uncontrollable Metamorphmagus powers.

Trying exceedingly hard to get her emotions in order, her hair remained its natural curly self, a little bit below her shoulders and purple once again.

She sat there for about a minute before a girl burst into her compartment. The girl looked terrified as she ran in. Her brown-y-blue eyes were wide and frightened and her long, straight pale blonde locks were getting slightly frizzier by the second.

She spotted Rory for the first time, not even being fazed by her looks.

"You gotta help me, I just ran into a 5th year Slytherin who threatened to stun me and I got scared so I…" She didn't continue, she just got more and more panicked.

Rory stood up and put her hands up on the petite girl's shoulders,

"So you what?"

She practically shouted,

"So I HEXED HIM!"

Rory was speechless then she started laughing hysterically. The girl looked her strangely. Rory wiped an invisible tear from her big brown eyes,

"You're brilliant, you know that right? What's your name kid?"

The girl looked up at her through thick fair lashes,

"Maria Kentworth. Muggle born. Completely normal," She said proudly.

Rory stuck out her hand,

"Rory Tonks-Lupin. Half-blood. Metamorphmagus," Maria looked confused.

"Meta-what?"

"Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will," As if to prove a point, she wrinkled her nose and her nose turned into a duck nose and her hair went white before turning back.

Maria momentarily forgot that she was scared of the 5th year and looked at Rory with fascination,

"Cool,"

Rory grinned and the two laughed. Suddenly Albus strolled into the compartment,

"Hey Rory, me and Rosie were looking for you,"

Rosie walked in with all her reddy-brown haired glory. Her blue eyes analysing Maria.

"Hello Rory, who's your friend?" She asked.

Rory turned back to her new friend to see her staring dreamily at Albus. She raised an eyebrow at the small girl,

"Hey guys, sorry, this is Maria. I met her a few minutes ago," Maria shook herself out of her 'Albus trance' and smiled sweetly,

"Hello,"

Albus smiled back at her staring intently at her through green eyes,

"Hello Maria, my name's Albus," They shook hands and she blushed.

"Hi Maria, my name's Rosie. What house do you wanna be sorted in? My whole family's been in Gryffindor, so I hope I'm put there,"

Maria nodded and took in all the information that Rosie was saying at 90 miles per hour.

"Oh, well I read up on the houses and I have a feeling that I'll be in Hufflepuff 'cause I'm not cunning like Slytherin, I'm not smart like Ravenclaw, I'm definitely not brave like Gryffindor so it's either Hufflepuff or maybe I won't even be sorted," She vented.

Rory sat back on her chair and smiled lightly,

"You'll be fine. Everyone gets sorted, no matter who they are. I personally have no idea what I'll be in. You see Maria, my mum was in Hufflepuff and she's the Head of the Auror Office and my dad was in Gryffindor. I bet I'll go in Ravenclaw or something like that,"

Albus scoffed,

"No offence Rory, but you're smart but you're not really smart. I can't imagine you as a Hufflepuff. Nah, you're too brave, I reckon that you'll go in Gryffindor,"

Rosie shook her head,

"No, she'll be in Hufflepuff. She's loyal,"

"Yeah I know, but even then, she's still brave,"

"Loyal trumps brave any day,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

Rory just grinned and closed her eyes while Maria whispered to her,

"Hey Rory, are those two going out or something 'cause they bicker like a married couple?"

Rory started laughing,

"No, they're not going out, they're cousins. Her dad is his mum's brother,"

"Oh," Maria realised.

"What about you. Are you related to them too?"

"HAHA no, we're just old family friends,"

Just then another boy burst into the compartment looking frazzled.

Rory sighed,

"Oh for heaven's sake, I was in here alone a few minutes ago!"

The boy sighed dejectedly,

"Fine, I'll just go then," Rory rolled her eyes,

"I didn't say you couldn't stay. Take a seat Buddy. Let's get this over with. Okay kid, what's your name?"

The silvery blonde haired boy smiled at Rory's abrupt attitude,

"The name's Scorpius Malfoy,"

Rosie gasped and pointed a finger at him,

"Hey, it was you on the platform, my dad told me to avoid you,"

Albus and Rory had also heard of the Malfoy family. They weren't pleasant stories. They thought that he would make fun of the comment in a mean unpleasant way. But he did something completely different.

Scorpius blushed and looked down.

"Well your dad must know my family then. Sorry about that," Scorpius looked up at Rosie and they shared a look of understanding.

For the next few hours, the five kids sat laughing together eating chocolate frogs and Bertie botts every flavour beans. And soon enough, the train was slowing down.

They were almost at Hogwarts.

After the long and wet boat ride in Rory's and Albus's case, they finally arrived at the school itself.

Albus, Rosie and Rory waved franticly when they spotted professor Longbottom waiting for them and the other first years.

"Alright, hello everyone, my name is Professor Longbottom and I'm going to help you get sorted today. When we get into the Great Hall, each of your names will be called in alphabetical order and then you'll put on the sorting hat. It will tell you what house you are to be in. Alright, here we go,"

He turned and pushed the double doors open with all the first years following him up the aisle to the top of the hall.

Many people including Maria and other muggle-borns were amazed at the ceiling. Rory nudged Maria slightly and whispered,

"It's great isn't it. It's magic," They grinned at each other and continued on.

Professor Longbottom started,

"Arling, Gemma," A pretty girl with gold hair and brown eyes stepped up to the hat on a stool. She put it on and the hat almost instantly cried out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was:

"Brack, David," was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Rory grew more nervous as the sorting went on, it reached the K's quickly.

"Kentworth, Maria,"

She walked up to the stool nervously and sat on it. The hat took a long time to discuss her fate with her. After a while it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She looked physically relieved as she went to sit at the cheering table.

After a few more names it came to Rory. She winced when Professor Longbottom called out her name,

"Lupin, Aurora," She mentally said, "It's Rory 'Tonks'-Lupin," She walked forward to the chair, trying to ignore the whispers and the people staring at her. She briefly linked her eyes with Teddy who nodded encouragingly then she turned her head slightly towards her father at the Head Table. He smiled at her and nodded.

When she got to the hat. She almost jumped at the sound of the hat talking in her head. Almost.

'Ah, here we go, a challenge,'

Rory scoffed mentally, 'a challenge'?

'Yes, a challenge. Now let's see you're quite the prankster which means you're cunning like a Slytherin,' Rory winced at the word Slytherin. 'You're smart like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff and you're incredibly brave…hmm….Rory, you've been through a lot, those scars on your face show that you fought, that werewolf that you fought yourself, but you did it. Yes, I know where to put you, thinking about it now, only one house suits you fully…'"Gryffindor!"

Rory sighed happily and practically skipped to her seat next to Maria. Teddy sat a few seats across from her smiling proudly and she turned to Remus to see him beaming happily.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," The hat barely touched his head before it yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR". The whole crowd went into an awed silence. A Malfoy, in Gryffindor. It was a bit like when Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall reminisced all those years ago.

Soon after him it was, Albus. Once again the whole crowd stared at him, he looked almost exactly like Harry Potter with messy black hair and bright Green eyes. Lily's eyes.

The hat sat on his head and she was sure that she saw him mouth,

'Not Slytherin,'

Rory rolled her eyes at Albus's little insecurities and grinned as the hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He grabbed the seat next to her, receiving a hug from her,

"Congrats Al," They smiled at each other not noticing James glaring at the closeness between the two at that moment through Hazel and green flecked eyes.

Aaron nudged him,

"James? Are you alright?" James disentangled himself from his thoughts and nodded at the blonde haired boy,

"Fine,"

After a few more sortings of Victoria Rocher (Ravenclaw), Colin and Daisy Smelts (Hufflepuff) and the newest Slytherin, William Trish. The boy had a smug, upturned look on his face which wrinkled disgustedly at the sight of Rory's hair, at Maria's muggle-born-ness and at Albus's 'not Slytherin' mouthing.

Finally, lastly came Rosie,

"Weasley, Rose,"

She nervously sat on the stool, her blue eyes darting upwards to the hat. It automatically yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighed and sank into the seat next to Scorpius, opposite to Albus.

Professor McGonagall stood up and made a speech. But Rory wasn't looking there; she was looking at all the Weasleys on the Gryffindor. Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, James and Albus. Molly Weasley sat not too far on the Ravenclaw table a few people away from 15 year old prefect Victorie.

As McGonagall finished her speech the plates filled with food and all the new Gryffindors' looked up at each other happily and dug in.

The next few weeks went quickly. Rory quickly gained herself as a huge prankster, just as bad as her brother. James often joined her on her pranks and the 11 and 12 year old who were always close, were now inseparable.

Maria was actually incredibly bright, she was top of Charms.

Albus was quite good at Transfiguration and also good at Defence against the dark arts.

He was almost the top student but it was blatantly obvious that Rory was the best at DADA. Everyone knew that Rory was already on 3rd year spells in her free time.

Rosie was top at every class other than DADA and potions. She'd obviously inherited her mother's brains not her fathers. But she was 10 times more pretty than her mother was at her age. She was only 11 but already had boys fawning over her.

Scorpius was with no doubt her best friend. Who would've thought, a Malfoy and a Weasley, best friends.

They were fast friend Gryffindors and all Rory could think was,

'Here we come!'

I like this! Reviews please x


	12. The chills of the Moon

Teddy cried out in his sleep, thrashing about, his sheets getting tangled up. A thin layer of cold sweat was glistening on his trembling skin. He continued screaming and tossing and turning, scratching himself in the process.

Tonks sprinted into her son's room with her wand drawn and her spiky hair slightly bed-ridden and electric green.

When she spotted the 7-year-old still squirming she ran over to the bed and shook her son awake,

"Teddy, sweetie, wake up, it's just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about," She tried to assure herself with that sentence as well. Teddy had never done this before.

1 year old Aurora had done this every once and a while but not often, she was too young.

Teddy opened his eyes with fright and practically launched himself into his mother's arms, his body wracking with sobs.

Tonks recoiled slightly when she caught a small glimpse of Teddy's eyes. Instead of the normal Tawny brown eyes, they were bronze with gold flecks.

She then realised something in terror.

Remus' eyes were that colour while he was a werewolf.

"Sweetheart, calm down. You'll be okay. Shhhhh, there you go baby. Shhhhh,"

She rocked him slightly side to side with him staring up at her with now Tawny brown eyes streaming with tears.

"Mummy…I had a really bad dream. It really scared me,"

He hugged his mum with so much need that she almost started crying at the moment as well.

"What was it about, honey?" She feared that she knew the answer already.

His dark brown hair took on a black tinge as he recounted the terrible memory,

"I was running through a forest and something was following me, I just heard it behind me getting closer and closer. And when I saw the house through the trees, I ran that way and I almost got there, but then I tripped.

Then the thing that was following me pounced as I turned to face it. It started scratching me and biting me and it really hurt. I was bleeding real bad and I screamed and screamed. I called out to our house, the lights were on inside and you were in there, I could see you. You looked at me then looked away and you left me there," His voice trembled at the end, his small hands never letting go of her shirt.

Her hair paled significantly,

"Teddy, what did the creature look like?"

He shivered and she wrapped her arms around him more protectively,

"It was grey and big and furry, it had brown-y bronze eyes and had big sharp teeth. It looked like a big wolf on two feet,"

All colour left her face,

"Sweetie…what…what was…what was the…the sky like? What was the sky like?"

"It was dark and the stars were really dim but I could see Sirius, he was leading me home," He smiled weakly at the thought but then grimaced,

"The moon," He whispered.

"'The moon' what?" Tonks asked desperately,

"It was a full moon,"

He then winced as a moon beam from the window briefly hit his skin. He itched it.

Teddy looked at his mother for comfort and she gave it to him. She cuddled him to her chest and tears overflowed from her eyes onto her son's unusually dark hair.

Teddy then hiccupped violently.

"Mummy, I don't feel well," Then he heaved and threw up over the carpet. She swiftly hoisted him to his feet and brought him gently downstairs to the kitchen.

Tonks sat him down, gave him a magic, self-cleaning bucket and looked quickly up the cupboard filled with different potions. It came in handy when you had a werewolf husband.

She quickly found the vial she was looking for. The pale yellow liquid swirled around inside as she shook it. Tonks used her teeth to pull the cork off the top. She then used her wand to make a hot chocolate.

Once it was made, she poured the yellow liquid into the hot-chocolate making it bubble for about a second.

She held the mug against Teddy's lips and gently tilted it so the potion-hot-chocolate sipped into his mouth.

His pale skin instantly regained some of its colour, his cheeks turning their regular rosy. The dark patches underneath his eyes disappeared slightly; his light freckles dusted his nose again. Teddy's eyes brightened just a tad but the biggest change was his hair.

It was no longer dark but short and Turquoise.

He still didn't look quite himself though.

Tonks grabbed his hand tightly,

"Teddy, how do you feel?"

"I feel better but I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and my head hurts,"

She felt his forehead like any other good parent; he was burning up.

"Oh Ted," She sighed sadly. If only Remus was here.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go back upstairs,"

She guided him up the stairs and he sat on his bed. She sat next to him and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. After a while, Teddy got under his bed covers and stared at the ceiling calmly.

Tonks was about to leave,

"Mummy?"

She turned back around to see Teddy staring timidly at her.

"Yes baby?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes,

"Please don't leave me by myself,"

Tonks saw the hope in his eyes and voice and said with a small smile,

"I would never dream of it," And she lay down next to him over the covers. He snuggled up to her and they talked for a while before Teddy finally drifted off to sleep.

And Tonks couldn't bring herself to move. Her arm was wrapped protectively around her 7-year-old son's shoulders.

The full moon shone in through the window, lighting up the room. She stared out towards it for hours before soothing her son who was once again shaking violently at the feel of the moon.

This time, when she murmured,

"It's alright Teddy, I'm here, it's alright," he stopped shaking so violently and curled into her silently.

When the moon started to lower was when she finally began to drift off peacefully, her chest rising and falling simultaneously with Teddy.

Remus was beginning to worry. His wife wasn't in their room. The full moon had literally just lowered out of the sky and the sun was now shining through the windows.

He quickly made his way to his daughter's room, to see her sleeping soundly in her cot with bright purple hair.

He breathed deeply when he saw she was okay. He then went into Teddy's room.

The sight in front of him made him sigh.

Teddy was curled tightly beside Tonks with a pale face. Tonks had her arm wrapped around him and had tear-tracks on her rosy cheeks.

He didn't want to disturb them but Tonks had to go to work.

He shook her gently and she awoke, wiping her eyes.

"C'mon Dora, you've got work in a hour,"

She looked at Teddy then carefully, without disturbing the traumatised 7-year-old, snuck off the bed.

She grabbed Remus' hand and led him out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room, she launched herself into her husband's arms and kissed him full on the mouth before sobbing into his robes.

He was surprised but he kissed her back and rubbed circles into her back soothingly,

"What's wrong love?"

Tonks suddenly broke out of the front of his robes with a shaky expression,

"Nothing, Remus, Nothing's wrong!"

She didn't want to worry Remus. She had no idea how he would react to the fact that his son didn't react well to full moons.

And she darted off to the bedroom to get into her Auror robes. He stared after her quizzically but then went downstairs to get a painkiller potion for his aching body.

He'd find out later.

So sad…I love the Tonks and Teddy relationship that should've been… x


	13. Prank in progress

16 year old Aurora Lupin was walking along the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. She was holding a pile of prank ideas in her arms. She was grinning to herself, knowing that she'd be seeing her almost-boyfriend, and the rest of the 'Marauders'.

She was heading to the astronomy tower when a voice stopped her, a very familiar voice.

"Look who it is, Aurora Lupin," Andromeda Lupin sneered. Rory rolled her eyes,

"What do you want Annie?"

"Nothing much, just letting you know that you're on the wrong side," She said in a threatening voice.

Rory almost growled,

"Whadja mean little sister?"

Annie winced at the harsh tone but kept her eyes locked on Rory's,

"The side you're on, the weaker side, won't help you win against the greater side,"

Rory scoffed,

"'The greater side'? Annie, your 13,"

"So, that won't stop you losing,"

Rory raised an eyebrow at Annie's harsh tone,

"Why're you telling me this now? Because, if you don't mind I have somewhere that I need to be," She tried to push past Annie but four 7th year Slytherins and Annie's other friend surrounded the 16 year old Gryffindor.

Rory, being slightly uneasy at the thought of enclosed places shivered slightly and stepped back.

A smirk appeared on Andromeda's face,

"Oh yes, I forgot, you need to get back to your mudblood loving boyfriend and loser friends,"

Rory's face hardened and with an almost snarl she lifted her wand out of her boot but before she could cast any spell, several Slytherins shouted 'Expelliarmus' at Rory.

Her wand flew out of her hand and she flew into a wall with a grunt.

Rory winced as her shoulder cracked against the hard, stone wall. She got to her feet slowly. Annie laughed,

"Not so amazing are you Lupin?"

Rory crouched slightly with her fists raised, and a fierce expression on her face. Annie's eyes widened,

"What are you doing?"

"Well If I can't use my wand, my fists are the next best thing,"

Rory suddenly turned to the large 7th year Slytherin next to her and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the same wall she'd flown into. Another Slytherin boy launched himself Rory, but Rory simply stepped out of the way and kicked the boy in the balls. The next Slytherin, a girl, lifted her wand and muttered 'Diffindo'. A scratch, not deep, etched itself on Rory's cheek, crossing over a previous scar. Red blood trickled out of the cut.

Rory turned to the girl angrily and punched her in the nose, sending the girl sprawling.

Andromeda was mere 3 steps away from the injured yet enraged girl, twiddling Rory's wand. Before she could reach the blonde girl, another Slytherin stood in her way.

She recognised him as Thomas Avery, the boy who Rory knew from pictures on Annie's walls at home. The way she looked at him in those photos was an expression of pure love.

Thomas had hard blue eyes which Rory could also see the love for her little sister reflected in.

As angry as Rory was, the love between the two blooming teens made her feel almost calm.

And now that it was all calm, the older Slytherins passed out on the floor and the new emotions that filled the chilly hallway, Rory started to really feel her injuries.

Her back and head hurt from the collision with the wall, her shoulder was filled with searing pain. Her chest ached from the strain on her muscles and being kicked there. Her knuckles raw, her lip split and cut cheek stinging ever so slightly.

Overall, she was exhausted.

"Move out of my way Avery,"

He glared at her, his wand pointed underneath her neck.

"No,"

"Listen, just give me my wand and I'll go away, I'll leave you alone, just, please,"

Thomas almost moved at the defeated look in the elder girl's brown eyes but Annie laughed slightly heartlessly,

"Begging now are we Aurora, I really thought that you were more than that, oh well, just proves that you're like your mudblood friends and freakish family,"

She then placed a loving hand on Thomas' shoulder,

"Tommy, please could you take out the trash, put her back where she belongs. Freaksville is waiting,"

Before Thomas could reply, Rory's eyes snapped up off of Thomas' face onto her sisters,

"You're just jealous Annie, you've always been jealous, of how we can change the way we look when you can't. Just jealous,"

Annie's eyes flashed with hurt so briefly that no one saw it. She sniffed pompously,

"How could I be jealous of some low life scum who love mud bloods and blood traitors. You stupid insolent ugly beastly freakish girl. You can't even retaliate; you have no wand because I'm holding it in my hands -"

Thomas cut her off when he saw the murderous glint in Rory's eyes, "Annie-"

Andromeda turned back to Thomas to scold him slightly for interrupting her mid rant.

Rory's eyes narrowed ever so slightly,

"You're going to pay Annie,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise,"

And suddenly everything set into motion, James leapt in from practically nowhere with his wand raised. Dominique sauntered in afterwards; her heels clicking against the floor, wand at the ready. Fred skid in holding a wand in one hand and a controller in the other.

To top it off Rory stared right at Annie and simply swept her hand, her wand flew out of Annie's hands and back into her own.

She sighed happily and twirled her wand back around her fingers before stuffing it in her combat boot.

She grinned at her little sister,

"Weren't expecting that, were you?"

Annie gaped like a fish as her eyes darted from Rory's wand sticking out of her boot, then to her hands, then to her smug face.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice," Rory said cheerfully as she backed into James. She looked up at him,

"Can we get her now Jay? Please, she annoys me so much,"

James laughed,

"She annoys everyone Rora,"

She looked thoughtful,

"True, how come you're always right?"

"Because I am amazing,"

"All lies,"

He winked at Rory, "You know you love it,"

Fred rolled his eyes at the flirting between the two teenagers. He stage whispered to Dom,

"Does the flirting ever stop?"

Dom shook her strawberry blonde streaked with black haired head,

"Non, Fred, non,"

"Thought so,"

Annie and Thomas stood, frozen on the spot, not wanting to attract attention to the older Gryffindor troublemakers.

Unfortunately, the 4 troublemakers turned to the two 13 year olds with identical grins.

Rory turned to Fred,

"Fred, would you like to do the honours?"

"Wouldn't mind if I did, Rory,"

Without warning Fred pressed the button on the trigger and all hell broke loose.

A bunch of green goo magically fell from the ceiling, coating all of the Slytherins in the hallway including the two 13 year olds. Then feathers followed swiftly, sticking to the teens making them look like chickens.

Annie's shocked face swelled red with anger. She growled, grabbed Thomas' robes and stormed off towards the Slytherin common room.

The 4 new marauders grinned at each other. They ran from the scene before any teachers came across their little 'mess'.

As they ran, giggling, James noticed Rory dragging back a little bit, a pained look on her face.

"Um, Dom, Fred, we'll meet you in the common room in a few. I have to talk to Rory," James said.

Dom nudged Fred and his eyes widened as they both noticed the state Rory was in.

They nodded and walked off.

James turned to Rory,

"Rora? What's the damage?"

"M Fine," She shrugged in a non-committed type of way.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms,

"You're lying," He stated. Rory rolled her own eyes,

"I'm fine I just need to catch some Zs,"

He ignored her,

"Aurora, give me your hands," She hesitantly held out her hands with a puzzled look on her face.

James brought his wand out of his pocket, tapped his wand against Rory's hand and muttered a spell under his breath.

A warm buzz filled Rory's body, like she was floating on air for a brief second.

When the warmness left, she realised, so did her pain.

"What? James, how did you do that?"

He grinned at her,

"Magic,"

She nudged him playfully. He held up his hands,

"Fine, Fine! I asked Rosie for some healer tips. I thought they would come in handy for the future. I wanted to make sure that if you were ever hurt, I could help you,"

She smiled and a blush spread across her cheeks. She stretched up onto her tip-toes and planted a kiss on James's cheek,

"That was the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me,"

"I try," He replied, trying to hide the blush that was rapidly coming to his cheeks.

Awww….I'm taking requests now so leave them in the reviews! x


End file.
